The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of aldonic acids by an enzymatic method, by oxidising the corresponding oses.
It is known to oxidise oses to the corresponding aldonic acids by an enzymatic method, by employing the enzymes which are specific for these reactions and are generally referred to as oxidases. Thus, glucose is oxidised to gluconic acid with the aid of glucose oxidase. Although very selective, this reaction nevertheless exhibits the disadvantage that it gives a low degree of conversion per unit of enzyme employed, and this results in a very low productivity and makes the process rather uneconomic.